Fangs, Flames, and an emo kid
by PainfulxDesires
Summary: Basically, Xemnas is a crazie vampire, Axel's apart of his clan the organization and Zexion is just a normal little human boy. xP Now, poor little Zexie loses his mommy, and teh crazie makes Axel take him home. o.o dun dun dun. This was just something to
1. Chapter 1

**The Murder, and Axel's burden.**

"What do you think we should do with him? I mean...He's just a kid."

"Kill him."

"Kill him. That's what we do, got it?"

"Okay...I got it."

Form made its way to the boy huddled in the corner. He was going to do just as he was told. Kill the kid. Because he did what he was told, as did the rest of them. As he stood over the purple haired boy, and watched those already big eyes widen in fear, he almost felt sorry for the kid. Heh...almost.

"NO! Not my baby! Leave him alone!"

"Shut up you whore!"

"Leave my boy alone! Don't you touch him, you son of a bitch!"

Xemnas's hand went out as he slapped the filthy wretch of a mother with a little too much force. Smile came into play noting that she was helpless. She couldn't do one thing about it. Tied up, she couldn't do a damn thing accept sit there and watch.

Axel yanked the child up by the collar of his shirt, and pinned him against the wall. The kid's feet were dangling off the ground, and he was face to face with his elder. Knife was held to the boy's throat, eager to feel the spur of hot blood on his face. Growl emerged from his throat as he flashed his fangs. It was always fun to slice and dice just before a meal. But, he never killed a kid before.

"NO! My baby! Stop!" She looked to Xemnas with pleading eyes."Please don't. Take me! Don't let him kill my baby! Take me! Kill me!" She spoke in between sobs. She would sacrifice herself for that of her son, any mother would. She couldn't think of a parent who wouldn't. "Please.."

Xemnas thought about it. Now, there was an idea...but he had a better one. "How bout I kill you...then he kills your son?" Demented laugh was exerted as she screamed at him. " Hey, Axel. Hold on a moment. Set the boy down. . . I want him to witness something."

Axel set the boy down. Why didn't he want him to just kill the kid and get it over with? Axel glanced at Xemnas then to the mother and back to the boy. Oh, he got what his leader was planning. A slight smile appeared on his face. This would be entertaining.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion stared in horror at this demon who dared to hit his mother. He didn't even see Axel. he didn't care about himself. He was seven years old, and all he cared about in the world was his mother. The same woman who had defended him from the monster that tried to hurt him when he was littler. The same woman who cared for him all of his life. His mother was everything to him.

He didn't know what to do. Fight? How? He was so small. They were so much bigger. And they were different. Eyes scanned over Axel's face as he growled. He had...pointy teeth. Like in the scary movies mommy told him he couldn't watch. He started to shake uncontrollably. What was his mother saying? he didn't want her to die...

As soon as Axel put him down, he started to run to his mother, only to be lifted off the ground by his shirt. He started to cough. He couldn't breathe.

"You aint going anywhere little shit."

Axel took two steps backward and set the boy down, holding him by his shoulders.

"Mommy!"

He tried to make a break for her again, but Axel's grasp just tightened around his shoulders. it started to hurt.

"No baby! Stay back!"

"Mommy!"

Her attention was directed towards Xemnas. She was screaming at him. She was crying. He made mommy hurt! Mommy only cries when she hurts!

"Leave her alone bastard!"

He had heard her say that word to his dad before. Over the phone. She had said a lot of things to him, and that one was one of the mean ones. They both didn't like his dad. He was mean.

"Well, now, your son has quiet the mouth...I think your parenting skills are insulting to all the other whores out there." Xemnas looked at Zexion. " Don't worry. I'll get rid of her for you little guy."

"No! MOMMY!"

He could feel Axel's nails in his flesh, holding him back. Zexion started to cry.

"Mommy, He's hurting me! Mommy!"

He didn't understand. Why were they doing this? What was going on? Why did the bad man hit her? Why was this guy hurting him so he couldn't get to mommy...

"MOMMY!"

Then the screaming came. Xemnas began to hit her even more with something sharp. _Screaming_. Blood. _Screaming_. He was laughing. _Screaming_. more blood. _Screaming_. He was. . .biting her. _screaming_. Her eyes were closing. _screaming_. She went limp in his arms. _screaming_. He threw her down. _screaming_. She wasn't moving. _screaming_. But Zexion could still hear her screaming. She was still alive._ screaming_. She was his protector. _screaming_. She was immortal in his innocent eyes. _Screaming._ He loved her. _screaming_. She was still here. _screaming_. He just knew. _screaming_. She had to be. He could hear her screaming.

But Axel covered his mouth. And the screams were muffled. It was him all along. Her screams had died out. . .and he had let his echo along with hers. He couldn't stop screaming. His eyes were locked onto the sight of his dead mother. But he knew she was still alive. She couldn't be gone. She wouldn't leave him. NO. She was still here.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Gah! Make it shut up!"

Axel held his gloved palm over the child's mouth, trying to get the boy to shut up. It wasn't working. Pulling the child close to him, he twirled Zexion around and got on one knee, to look him in his tormented eyes. He hissed.

"Shut the fuck up!"

He shook Zexion, trying to get him to shut his mouth. Hitting him across the face didn't work either. He just wouldn't stop screaming. Axel was about ready to bite him.

" Axel. Step away from him..."

Axel looked at Xemnas with a quirked brow. He just wanted to bite the little fucker and get it over with! What more did Xemnas want to do? Traumatize him even more then he already had? The kid wouldn't stop screaming for God's sake! Sure, he liked his deal of torture, but the screaming was something that really had to go. But he did as he was told. Axel stood up on his own two feet and walked away from the boy. Leaning against the wall on the far side of the room, he crossed his arms and watched this scenario.

Xemnas walked over to Zexion, not even flinching as the boy's screams grew louder. Smile was given as he saw the boy take a step back.

"Come here, child."

The boy just screamed.

" I could kill you at any moment now. I could slice your little throat and think nothing of it."

Xemnas spoke truthfully as he lifted the screaming child into the air by his neck and shoved him against the wall. It took hardly any effort to even lift the fragile boy. He could just snap his neck without even trying he was so small. Xemnas laughed.

" But I seem to have changed my mind."

The boy was still screaming, but as soon as Xemnas tightened his grip around Zexion's neck the boy only let out choking like sounds. He had blocked the air passage to his lungs. And the kid was still trying to scream.

" I want you to live...and I want you to remember this moment."

He let go of the boy and watched as he fell to the floor and started screaming again.

Axel's jaw nearly dropped.

"What in hell? How about I kill him, yeah?"

" No. I'd rather watch him suffer."

" What happened to just killing him and getting it over with?"

"Changed my mind..."

Demented laugh was heard over the boy's screams. Yeah, he had plans. And sometimes he took them pretty damn far. This was in no way good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion stared up at this man in horror. This man hurt his mother. He hurt and then he laughed. This boy just didn't have a clue to what just happened. Zexion didn't know how else to put it. But he couldn't put it in words. All he could do was scream... Hoping that the angels up above that he prayed to every night, 'cause mommy told him too, would hear him. And make her wake up.

As soon as Xemnas had dropped him to the floor, the boy crawled away from him in fear. Getting to his feet, Zexion ran to the only person that was near, even if he was scary. Because, he was traumatized. And even though the red head was scary, he wasn't merely as afraid of him as he was of Xemnas. And thus Zexion screamed and hid his face in Axel's black coat, wrapping his little arms around his waste praying for some protection and comfort of some sort.

He didn't care who Axel was. But at the moment, he was the only one to turn to. What else could a seven year old do? His mother was..gone. NO.She wasn't! she was just...well, He had yelled at him...but he sure didn't...hurt... his mother. In the innocent's eyes, he was okay. Little did he know that Axel was sided with Xemnas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel quirked a brow as the little kid hugged his waste in fear from Xemnas. He was about to shove him away, until he heard the words that bounced off of Xemnas's lips.

" Look after him. I wish for him to become one of us in the future. We need more of our kind anyway."

"What?"

" He seems to like you as well."

" No! Bull shit!"

" Oh, no bullshitting here. Consider this a punishment for your disobedience to me in the past that Iet go without further intention. Now, here's your burden."

Xemnas had plans for Zexion, just as he did for Axel and the rest of them. He always had plans. After all, He was the leader of the vampires anyway.

" I never said you couldn't toy with him. Consider him that of an animal if you will. He's your pet."

" I fucking hate you..."

Axel muttered under his breath as Xemnas faded away into the shadows. Looking down at the screaming little shit he frowned.

" I fucking hate you too..."

Zexion just hugged him tighter, his screams turned into whimpers.

He then glared down at the little shit that just so happened to wipe his runny nose on his black coat that he had just had cleaned.

"You little shit! Did you just wipe your snot on me?"

He glared at the purple haired little thing. Oh yeah. he fucking was going to hate this.

"Xemnas you bastard! I don't wannnnaa! I don't fucking want...it. Put it back! Take him! Eat him! Better yet I'll eat him! I don't care, just get me a fucking refund! NOW!"

"Feed on him if you wish, but if he dies, you die. Remember that."

"Fuck you!"

Axel growled, but it was too late. Xemnes had already teleported to the Clan's head quarters.

He lifted the boy off the ground and held him against him with one arm.

" Well, this will be enteresting...you better be fucking potty trained you little shit. And your fucking sleeping on the floor."

Axel then faded away into darkness along with his new pet Zexion.

" And if your good, I might just let you eat off the floor..."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nightmare and the Accident**

Axel had about had it. He couldn't fucking take it any fucking more. He wanted it dead. He wanted to bash the little shit's head in with a base ball bat. He was sick of this kid. It was driving him insane! It hadn't even been all of two minutes, and he wanted Zexion to go to hell.

Once they arrived, which was at least two minutes ago, Axel had tried to set the little shit down, but he just wouldn't let go. The kid was hugging his neck so tightly, he thought it might just pop off.

"Okay...let's try this again. GET THE FUCK OFF!"

He tried to yank Zexion's little linked arms off of him, but as soon as he got one arm loose, the little shit grabbed a handful of his hair. Axel let go immediately.

"Hey! NO! bad little shit! You know what...I'm gonna hit your little ass with my belt so fucking hard..."

He stopped right there and rolled his eyes. Oh, fuck. He started patting the little kid on the back as soon as Zexion began to get a little shaky knowing that he was going to start crying, Axel hugged him.

"Shhh! No, don't cry little shit. Everything is gonna be okay. But if you scream, I swear to God I will put you in a box and lock you in the closet!" He growled.

That only made the little shit start screaming and hold onto him tighter.

"NO! No no no! Exact opposite of what you do! Now I'm gonna have to sacrifice you to the purple haired little boy eaters within the depths of the deep dark closet. See what you're makin' me do?"

He walked towards the closet and flung the door open. Ah, perfect. there was even a box in the corner for him to sleep in.

Zexion screamed even louder.

Axel finally yanked him off, and set him in the box. Slamming the closet door shut, he Sighed with relief. The screams were muffled behind the wooden door. Now, Axel wouldn't leave him in there for too long...or would he?

Standing outside the closet door he waited a minute or two, and then opened the door as soon as he heard the screams stop.

"Are you done yet?"

Just as Zexion started to cry, Axel slammed the door shut.

Another minute or two had passed and he opened the door again.

"How 'bout now?"

Zexion was silent, and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Okay, your done..."

He picked up the little shit and held him again, But if he was going to start that 'I aint gonna let go' bull shit, Axel was going to lay him over his knee and hit his ass over and over till it was fucking black and blue.

Walking towards the kitchen, He held Zexion close as he looked for some sort of human food he thought the kid would eat.

"Do you like noodles?"

No reply.

"Well, fine, You get dog food."

No reply.

"Better yet, you get nothing. I hope you starve."

No reply.

Axel made his way towards his bedroom and set the boy down on the edge of his bed. Glancing around the small room, he took notice at the pile of dirty clothes in a laundry basket. Now, there was a place Zexion could sleep. No ... that was too fucked up. He could just set out a pillow and blanket on the floor for him, yeah?

Axel threw a pillow off of his bed and onto the floor, just for Zexion. Then he left the room to go get an extra blanket, only to find the little shit all snuggled up in his bed when he got back.

"No! You get the floor! Bad boy! Bad!"

He dropped the blankets he had gotten on the floor where he had tossed the pillow. Glaring at the tiny little thing that thought he could just find comfort on Axel's bed, he hissed.

"On the floor!"

Axel snapped his fingers and pointed to the heap of blankets he had set up for him.

Zexion didn't move.

"I'm going to spank your little ass! I said on the floor! Now move!"

He was fucking serious and you better believe it. Zexion could see it in his eyes as well. The purple haired little boy just started to cry as he realized that Axel hated him. He didn't mean to be bad. Why was he hated? Where was mommy?

Axel watched as the sniffling little rat crawled out of his bed onto the floor, and under the heap of blankets. Now was that so God damn hard? Axel shrugged.

"Now, if you wake up and gotta piss, You better not even fucking think about going in your pants 'cause I am not cleaning you up, and you are looking' at a one way trip to hell. Okay? Okay. You wake me up, so I can take you outside or something..."

He kicked off his shoes and flicked off the bedroom light that he had left on before he left. Axel had good night vision, but he was sure the kid was pretty much blind at the moment. Form jumped on his bed and landed with his face in the pillows. Rolling onto his side he stared at the wide eyed boy.

"Nighty night, don't let the bed bugs bite...or should I say eat you whole...Eh, whatever."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion stared up at the ceiling without blinking for God knows how long. He was scared shitless of course. The poor kid witnessed his mother die, and Axel didn't even give a shit. His eyes were nearly blood shot from all the screaming and crying he had been doing.

Hearing a slight creaking noise from the bedroom door opening just a little bit, Zexion nearly gasped. He believed in ghosts...he believed in almost anything he was at a such gullible age. And he sure as hell did not want to get eaten by the purple little boy eaters. Axel surly wouldn't lie about something that scary, would he?

". . ."

Zexion sat up and got to his feet. He still had his little shoes on. Kicking them off just as Axel had done he silently crawled onto the bed that he was told to get off of not even thirty minutes ago. He blinked once or twice as he stared at the outline of Axel's dark figure. He was asleep.

Zexion made himself comfortable under the covers next to Axel and yawned. He sure was tired. Maybe he would wake up and Mommy would be back. He sure hoped so. The poor innocent was in a state of denial.

Zexion cuddled up closely to Axel and hugged him tightly. He didn't want Axel to hate him.

Maybe he just needs a mommy. Or, maybe he just needs somebody to be nice to him.

"Night, Ax-owl."

He whispered seconds before his eyes closed. Drifting off into a deep sleep, Zexion felt safe for the time being.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Mommy?"_

_"I love you sweet heart."_

_"I love you too."_

_"I want you to get some sleep, now. Tomorrow is going to be a big day. We're gonna go to the zoo like I always promised."_

_"Yay! I can't wait."_

_Her soft fingers stroked his cheek, as he laid there staring up into her beautiful eyes. She was everything that mattered to him. Everything that ever meant anything to him. As they say, mother is the word for God on the lips and hearts of all children._

_"G'night baby."_

_Her voice was so soft and sweet. It was a lullaby to him. Zexion yawned and smiled up at his mother. Her hand was still on his cheek, and his eye lids were getting heavy. He was about to drift off into sleep when..._

_"Mommy?"_

_Her hand felt cold on his face. He opened his eyes and she was staring at him no longer with that bright and loving smile._

_"Mommy. . ."_

_Her eyes were blank and dull. Her skin was turning white and pale._

_"Mommy!"_

_He started to scream as blood trickled down her neck and face, emerging from every single spot Xemnas had slit open._

_"No! Mommy!"_

_Then it happened. The bleeding corpse moved. It was alive. It blinked at him and hissed. It growled. and the cold hand that was on his cheek was now scratching away at his flesh causing him too bleed as well. _

_Zexion only cried. _

_The corpse hovered over his small and fragile body and grabbed his shoulders shaking him vigorously. Her words were demonic and sounded like gibberish to his virgin ears. They were chanted over and over. He couldn't make them out. But the more they were spoken the more the voice changed, and the more blurred his vision got. _

_Finally he could understand what was being spoken to him._

"Wake up!"

"Mommy!"

"Wake uuuup!"

Zexion opened his eyes and jumped out of reflex, wrapping his arms around Axel, thinking it was his mother.

"Mommy!"

Zexion was sobbing as he tightened his grip around Axel never wanting to let go. He didn't realize that it wasn't his mother yet. He was too terrified to even think. He just held onto what gave him little comfort. He wanted to hear her soothing voice tell him everything was going to be okay, like she always did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel had waken up to the boy screaming in his ear.

"Jesus!"

He jumped up and stared down at Zexion. Wasn't he supposed to be on the floor? Scratching the top of his head he stared at the sobbing youngster. The kid was obviously having a nightmare, and what was he supposed to do about it?

"Wake up!"

He began to shake the kid and repeat the words over and over.

"Mommy!"

"Wake uuup!"

And just as he spoke those last words, Zexion jumped up and locked his arms around Axel. He was about to shove little Zexy away until he heard the kid call him mommy. Now that was something he surly wasn't. And that just made him feel almost sorry for the kid. If he really thought about it, witnessing someone die at seven was traumatizing. Now, witnessing your own mother die the way she did..was worse.

Axel bit his lip contemplating on weather to say something or not. Hugging Zexion he shook his head and sighed.

"Look kid, I'm not your mother. She's dead. I don't know what you were dreaming, and I really don't give a shit. I just want you to get over it, and go back to..."

Axel's eyes were wide open as he felt the warm wet spot on his bed and start to seep through his pants.

"Fuck!"

He pushed Zexion away from him and stood up. His whole pant leg was soaking wet and sticky. Eyes narrowed at the child as he looked him up and down. His whole lower half was wet with piss, along with Axel's bed sheets. He was so fucking scared he fucking pissed everywhere!

" OFF MY BED!"

Axel screamed at the sobbing child with anger. Since the little shit wasn't bothering to move, Axel grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off the bed. As Zexion hit the floor, still sobbing, Axel smacked him on the ass as hard as he could, making sure to leave a stinging effect. With a growl, he nearly lost it, almost attempting to bite into the boy's flesh.

"You don't fucking piss on me or my things! I will give you a beating every time you fucking do it, got that little shit! I fucking hate you! I don't fucking want you, and I hope you crawl up into a ball and die! I could have just as easily slit that whore's throat as Xemnas!"

He screamed a few more curses and smacked Zexion one more time.

Slipping off his pants, to reveal Axel's dry and clean boxers, He walked over to the closet, ignoring the now screaming child. He didn't care. Axel found himself a clean pair of jeans and slipped them on. Walking over to his bed he yanked off all the sheets and covers, throwing them in a pile by the dirty clothes hamper.

Staring at Zexion he shook his head. He couldn't just leave him all piss soaked and lying there.

"Okay little shit. You are going to take a bath weather you like it or not."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rubber Duckie Time!**

Staring at Zexion with anger, Axel's green eyes were burning a hole through his head. Why the hell did he have to take care of this little twerp? Couldn't he just eat him? Eh, no, Xemnas would have a bitch fit and cast him into the deep dark depths of oblivion.

_Okay, you can handle this...But for fuck's sake, he pissed all over the damn bed! Grrrr_

The freaking kid was still screaming. He shouldn't have reacted like that...Axel thought about it for a while. Just staring at Zexion, he crossed his arms and shook his head. He had forgotten what it was like to be human. So fragile...let alone being a child.

"Kid...shut up..."

Zexion burried his face in a pillow and curled up in the fetal position. He was slowly making his screams disapear into sobs and sniffles.

Axel made his way towards him, only to have Zexion start screaming in panic and scooting away from him. Shit, he really shouldn't have reacted like that. The boy was scared now more than ever.

"Hey hey, shhh. Calm down."

Axel sat down right next to him, avoiding the wet spot on his matress he would have to scrub later. He didn't exactly know how to show much affection, except for what he saw other humans do.

Zexion was trembling as the tears found their way down his pale cheeks and to his chin. His wide lavender hues were gazing into Axel's.

"I'm not gonna hurt you right now...I just want to get you cleaned up."

He spoke softly, and let his hand find Zexion's cheek, wiping away his tears.

"C'mon, you're coming with me."

Standing up he grabbed Zexion beneath the arms, and lifted him off the bed. He was soaking wet. _Yuck yuck yuck, You little ass bite! _Holding Zexion against his cloathed chest, he patted him on the back and ran his fingers through his hair. Zexion had calmed down.

"Shhh.."

Ignoring the sticky piss seeping into his shirt, Axel shrugged it off and made his way across the house and to the bathroom. He would just have to slip it off and wash it later. Flicking on the light switch he sat Zexion on the closed toilet seat and patted him on the head. _What the fuck was he doing?_ Throwing off his shirt, he tossed it behind him and knelt down on one knee by the bath tub. Turning on the water to medium, he waited for it to fill at least half way.

He blinked at Zexion just as the kid did the same back to Axel. Awkward silence for at least that of ten seconds, until Axel decided to break the ice.

"I never got your name...I'm Axel, if you didn't already know. But I think the way Xemnas was barking it around, You've probably already got it memorized..."

". . . ."

"Wanna tell me your name?"

Surprisingly, he answered.

"Zexion..."

Axel half smiled.

"Okay then Zexie, do you like bubbles in your bath?"

Zexion nodded.

"Have you ever taken a bath all by yourself, as in without anybody to help you?"

Unfortunatly, he shook his head.

_Greaaaaat, Now what am I going to do? Sit here and bathe the little monkey? Fuck that. I'm sorry but no. Hell fucking no. I don't waaant to, and i wont and that's final! Got that memorized?_

**_five minutes later_**

Giggles somehow found their way out of Zexion's mouth as he splashed around in the soapy water. Axel just crossed his arms and sat on the edge, leaning against the tiled wall with his eyes half way closed.

More giggles.

_Oh, how cute..._The hot head thought sarcastically. Well, at least the little shit shut up. See? Axel could be nice. But it seemed his moods changed quite often. He had found a little rubber ducky beneath the sink for him to play with. Maybe that would keep him occupied the entire time.

giggles.

Sigh escaped his lips, and he glanced at Zexion. Covered in bubbles, he looked like a little white cup cake. There was even a pile of foamy bubbles on his head.

"quack!"

He tilted his head to the side, and quirked a brow.

"quack quack!"

Now this right here, was somewhat funny, and yet so stupid...Axel bit his lower lip and scratched the top of his head. Not paying attention to Zexion for less then two seconds he felt the rubber ducky smack onto the side of his head with a squeek.

Louder giggles.

"You little shit! Did you just throw that at me?"

Zexion was still giggling, but he shook his head.

With a glare he flashed his fangs and twitched his eye.

"Then who did?"

Zexion pointed to the ducky.

"Quackers flew!"

His eyes were wide with exageration and he waved his arms up and down splashing a hell of a lot of water all over the place.

"Quack!"

"Stop it! You're getting water everywhere, damnit!"

Zexion did as he was told. Just sitting there silently he poked at the foamy bubbles.

"okay, time to wash that hair of yours I guess..."

"NO! You can't!"

He pouted his lip and crossed his arms, giving a childish glare at Axel.

"Uh..fine. I wont."

"No! You can't do dat either!"

"Then what the hell do you wanna do?"

Was he really having this conversation?

"Mommy has to do it! You don't know how! You'd get soap in my eyes!"

"Would not..."

"You would too!"

"Well, your mother is de-"

Axel shook his head and thoght of an easier way to put it. He didn't want him to start screaming again. Was it a possiblity he was blocking the incident out? Or did he just not know? Or was it denial?

"Your mother isnt...here. She's gone. And she isn't coming back, okay?"

"No, she is! She wouldn't weave me wit a dumb butt like you!"

He pointed at Axel and stuck out his tongue.

"You aint exactly the brightest crayon in the box either..."

"And you have dumb hair!"

Axel growled at that.

"Damnit! My hair is way cooler than yours, and you have purple sissy hair! So don't you talk about my hair ya little shit! Now we're gonna wash that rat's nest of yours weather you fucking like it or not!"

With that said, Axel grabed Zexion's small head in the palm of his hand and and shoved him under the water.

_Maybe...I can drown the little fucker..and then I won't have to deal with this, anymore..No, Xemnas will have my ass for it._

Letting him come up to take a breather, Axel grabbed the shampoo bottle to his left and squirted it on Zexion's head.

"hahaha...Now sit still or I will get it in your eyes purposly."

" fine you little shit! Don't gotta be a meanie butt about it."

_Okay, now did he just call me a little shit? What a little shit! He cant use that language! He's a fuckin' baby! I'm the adult here._

"Don't say that! You're little and I'm big. I say it, and you can't to shit about it. You say it, and I will smack that little white ass of yours so fucking hard...that you won't be able to sit down for a week, without feeling a sting.

"sowry ax-owl..."

"Axel..A-X-E-L!"

Zexion was silent.

So from then on Axel washed his hair, and conditioned it as well. Letting him play in the tub, alone, for the least of ten minutes, Axel teleported to headquarters.

"Xemnas!"

Nothing...

"Xemnaaas!"

Finally he saw a shadowy figure making his way towards him.

"There you are you dick head. I need some little clothe-"

"Xemnas isn't here."

Animal like hues were the only thing visible, But Axel knew who it was. Her voice was one of many he knew well.

"Okay then...Larxene, I have a situation on my hands. And I ne-"

"You need some clothing for the human, yes?"

_Oh fucking greaaat. She already knew? He didn't even get the chance to tell...that meant the whole clan knew. Peerfect. Just what he needed._

"Yeah. Can you help me out? Or do I have to stand here listen to you make quite a humiliating deal out of this.."

She had that evil smile across her face as she aproached.

"Both, now you do know you reak of human waste, correct?"

" Uh, yeah... Zexion pissed all over my bed."

"It has a name?"

"Are you a bitch?"

"Hmph. Funny."

With that said she disapeared down the hallway, and almost as soon as she left, Larxene came back with a bundle of cloathing that would surely fit the small boy.

" I figured you'd need them once Xemnas told me of the situation...I took the liberty of stealing them for you. I am a woman, after all. Dead or not."

She handed them to Axel and Smiled evily.

"Before you ask, yes, yes, yes, yes, and no. No goes for the caring, yes for the miserable. Now, don't you just love my suffering. Does it turn you on?"

He spoke sarcastically and turned around to walk away.

" Oh, absolutly, my big bad quackers."

She was snickering at her own words.

"Oh, you bitch..."

So she had paid a little invisible visit, eh?

Before she could respond, he was back home. Throwing the bundle of clothes on the living room table, he picked out some little boxers, and a t-shirt.

"Oh, Zeeexie!"

Long strides were given as he rushed to the restroom.

"Time to get..."

He froze for a moment at the door.

"..out."

_Oh fuck me...Where the hell did he go._

All that was left at the scene of the crime, was the empty bubble bath, the piss soaked clothes on the floor, and the rubber ducky staring at him with mocking blue painted on eyes.

**"Shiiit..."**


	4. Chapter 4

**First night down, kill me please.**

"Get back here you little shit!"

Giggles.

"Yeah, let's see if you think of this as funny after I shove my boot up your ass!"

Okay, so He caught sight of Zexion hiding behind the lazy boy chair. But when he dared to make a move towards him, Zexion just so happened to retreat to the other side, making his way across the room and behind the couch.

Diving for Zexion, Axel smacked his chin on the hard wooden floor and grabbed at the little boy's bare leg. But Just as Axel suspected, there was more up the boy's sleeve. The little shit kicked him in the face and once Axel released his grip, he was off like the damn road runner.

Rubbing his chin, he didn't even have time to complain and whine. Zexion was still on the move.

"C'meeere! Your gonna break som-"

And thats when the loud crashing sound of glass and his hard wooden floor took place. Not so much of a good combination, but right on que.

Axel winced as the cheap lamp on the table beside the couch hit the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

Okay. Enough screwing around. This had gone on far too long. In one night, this kid managed to drive him nearly insane.

Axel made a run towards the restroom as soon as he saw Zexion's white fleshy self enter. Yeah, this kid wasn't exactly one with brains. He was officially trapped.

God he felt like he was in one of those Tom and Jerry cartoons, obviously playing cat and mouse.

"I got you now you naked little savage!"

But upon entering, the boy wasn't there._ What in hell?_ Now this was weird. The kid just ran in here, did he not? Axel walked closer to the bathtub and looked inside the soapy water. Nope, he wasn't in there...and he didn't hear a splash.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiding behind the bathroom door, Zexion peeked his head out and watched as Axel made his way over to the bathtub, examining it very closely. Probably trying to see beyond the bubbles, or waiting for Zexie to come up for air, if he was in there. But nope, the boy had brains.

Creeping along side the wall behind the door, He stepped out in the open, offering to surrender. He didn't want Axel to be anymore angry with him, then he already was.

"HERE I AM!"

The purple haired child spoke with glee, as he hugged Axel's waste from behind.

With a jolt, Axel looked down at him with a glare. Heh, Zexie obviously startled him.

With those puppy dog eyes, Zexion merely gazed up at him, his smile fading...

"I'm sorry, Ax-owl..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With clenched fists, and a death glare, Axel was holding back a serious lash out. He wanted to beat the little fucker till he was black and blue. But, those lavender hues seemed to stop him from doing such a thing. _C'mon Axel..He's just a kid. A traumatized kid. Don't hurt him. Okay so he got on your bad side, wouldn't stop screaming, wet the bed, got on your worse side, broke the lamp, sent you on a crazy chase, possibly busted your chin, and left a trail of water throughout the house within one night. . .doesn't mean you have to kill him. _

"It's...okay."

His hands slowly eased out of that fist, gloved digits extended at his sides.

"And, the name's Axel. Get it right."

Facial features would soften as he canted his head to the side.

"Axe-owl."

"Jesus, do you have a speech impediment or something? I said Axel!"

"Axe..owl ?"

"Axel!"

Axe-ool?"

Glare was back upon his face. Showing off those fangs he emphasized his name slowly, getting a more then a little ticked off.

"AXEL!"

"Ass hole?"

"Why you little sh-"

"AZZEL!"

"What?"

"Azzel..."

The Red head merely gazed at him, not sure if he wanted to continue this pointless argument. Of course he didn't.

"Err..fine. Close enough. Now, can you just put some clothes on?"

"okay!"

"Uh..I had some picked out, but i put 'em back when you took off. So, go rummage through them."

Noticing the confused expression Zexion was giving him, he sighed and defined the word.

"Uh. Look. rummage means look through stuff. So..go..look through the clothes."

And off he went.

But, that was when Axel realized something about him. Arms would cross over his chest, as he stood there in the bathroom, wondering why he hadn't noticed, a troubled look would be set forth upon his features. Probably because he had been so angry, he hadn't even bothered. With a shrug, he decided to let it go.

"Eh, little shit just proba-WHOA!"

You see, as he was about to take a step or two forward, Axel just so happened to step on that little rubber ducky. And as he did so, it happened to slide forward upon the wet floor, causing him to not only slip, but fall backwards into the tub.

SPLASH!

Water went everywhere...

So there he was, lying in the water filled tub, with one dirty look upon his face. Left eye would twitch, as he held in yet another lash out.

He was soaked, and at the moment, he wasn't about to make any sudden movement. For all he knew, the roof would cave in on him if he did so.

But of course, Little Zexion had heard all the commotion, and appeared right there in the door way, smile upon his face, and all. Dressed in a baggy blue T-shirt, and scooby doo boxers, he would giggle and point.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AZZEL! Yer doing it all wrong!"

Zexion would make his way towards the tub.

"Yer sposed to not wear clothes, dummy!"

He would grab the shampoo bottle, and glob the substance onto his little palm.

"Look wat you did! Got water aaall over!"

He would frown, at his elder.

"Bad Azzel!"

He shook his head and began to wash the Red Head's hair.

"We're gonna get this ratsnest cleaned up even if you want to or not! and if you move I'm gonna get soap in yer eyes...uh.. like I'm proposed too."

Zexion would giggle, Wondering if Axel realized that he was copying him. Now, this poor innocent child, was oblivious to the evil look he was getting. But when he finally noticed, he merely glared back, looking so cute trying to seem angry.

"Yer face is gonna get stuck..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was seriously contemplating on biting off his fingers, as the little shit dared to actually touch his hair, let alone wash it. He wanted to grab him by the neck, and choke him...under water. And he would have, if it weren't he was given orders to watch him. Out of all the kids, did Xemnas have to chose this one? C'mon. Why did he want this kid to become one of them in the future?

Maybe Xemnas was seriously a sick fuck. Wanted the little guy to suffer some way...Eh, not that Axel cared. He didn't care about anybody. Let alone mortals. Even if they were children.

And just before he could snap at Zexion, to get the fuck away from him, that stupid fucking rubber ducky was in his face.

"QUACK!"

"GET YOUR ASS IN BED BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

With a startled jump, Zexion dropped the duck and ran out of the restroom, about ready to burst into tears.

Axel, then of course, got out of the tub, got dressed, and dried his hair off. Making his way towards the living room, he would take notice at the clock sitting on the table, right next to the empty space where the lamp was supposed to be. 4:43 am. The sun would come out within the next hour.

Walking into his bedroom, he glanced at the sleeping boy on the floor. Guess, he was seriously tired. Definitely way passed his bedtime. And after all that, actual sleep would be good for him.

"Oh thank God."

Well, he sure wasn't sleeping on the bed. And he didn't feel like cleaning up the mess around here, So looks like he called the couch.

"Finally...sleep. Yay."

Emerald hues would swerve left to right, as words were spoken. Making sure nothing sudden would just pop up out of nowhere, or anything of the sort. As he approached the couch, he knocked on the wooden coffee table, just in case, and crashed.


End file.
